


lost & found

by Ffwydriad



Category: Champions (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Champions (2019) #5, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: she’s getting pretty damn used to her friends leaving. she wasn’t expecting one to come back.(Kamala’s pov for Champions (2019) issue 5)





	lost & found

The voice rings out across the battlefield. It is both intimately familiar and so incredibly strange, too deep, too tired, too wrong. She turns, when she sees the optic blast, and she almost expects to see Scott there.

And Scott is there, except, it isn’t Scott, it’s Cyclops, because Scott is her dorky friend who’s still trying to get a grasp on the future, who’s trying so hard to be cool. Who spilled his heart to her in a way she’s certain the man standing here never would to someone who wasn’t a telepath.

There isn’t time to deal with the rush of emotions here, seeing him. About Cyclops, mutant terrorist, all the things that people said, the Avengers said, that Scott himself said about this man. They’re fighting, and she fits in beside him just as well as she always has, her best lieutenant, the one who helped her be the leader the Champions needed. Her friend.

Cyclops sounds like Scott does. His voice is the same, but deeper, both more tired and more confident. He’s a leader like she’s trying her best to be, an inspiration pulling them all forward, and yet he’s not undermining her orders or authority.

And then they’re done and he stands by her side and she talks like she would to Scott and it hits her. He doesn’t know. Scott’s memories are erased, and Cyclops was dead, when the Champions formed.

He isn’t Scott. Scott is gone.

Everything crashes down around her, again, because it’s right, the Scott she knows is gone, is basically dead, his memories destroyed so that he could become the man who stands before her.

Nadia is gone. Riri is gone. Amadeus is with another team and Miles quit and Sam is off in space and Scott isn’t just gone from the team, isn’t just gone from the planet, he’s gone forever, and she doesn’t want to be here right now she wants to be back in the woods, sitting around a campfire, wants to be back on a jet, at their first base, watching movies and saving people, when everything was simple.

She doesn’t say any of that to him. She tries to say sorry for being to familiar, tries to explain, waits for everything to fall apart, waits for him to prove himself to be everything Scott was afraid of. His face is unreadable, eyes behind that visor, and she doesn’t know what he’s going to say, if he’ll be confused or angry or distant or what-

And he opens his mouth, and it’s Scott.

It isn’t the same Scott who left. He’s older, more mature, more confident, more in control. But he’s got those memories. And he’s like how Scott wanted to be, when he grew up. Everything he was but better.

She gets tears over the costume, and if he minds, he doesn’t say anything.

It takes him a moment, but he hugs her back.

And, even if it’s only for a moment, everything seems like it might just be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow marvel comics is just exhausting me. im gonna take a break from the fandom and focus on other stuff  
> Champions: does that  
> me: champions 4 life


End file.
